The Sister's Diary
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Rachel and Beth's stories of surviving. Heavily featured Rachel/Beth and a little Puck/Rachel


Title: The Sister's Diary  
>Pairing: Beth and Rachel, slightly PuckRachel with a little Quinn/Rachel and Rachel/Shelby  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Rachel and Beth's stories of surviving.  
>AN: I'm not mocking or abusing any disabled children and I don't know entirely about sign language but It's just a story. No flames, please.  
>Disclaimer: I won nothing excepts idea.<p>

...

I know you're a very busy person, but review if you can.

* * *

><p>The first time Rachel laid her eyes on Beth, she hated her.<p>

Beth look exactly like Quinn. Her face, her nose, her skin tone. Now, if you recap back the times Rachel with Quinn, it didn't end beautifully. Quinn was mean to her (and much prettier than her). But everyone loves the little baby. So, Rachel took a deep breath and smile, looking at the baby. Sighing, she exclaimed, "She's beautiful," (and perfect). Rachel learned to love the little baby. Even if she saw her for, like, 6 minutes.

She started to play with the baby.

Not longer after that, she saw Shelby.

Rachel was excited. Is her mother coming to get _her? _Going to love _her_? (Like she was supposed to) Going to hug her and whispers some soothing words? Without Rachel noticing, tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. Her simple smile started to grow wider. Shelby come closer and closer and walk pass her. Rachel turn around to saw Quinn was giving Shelby the one and only- Beth.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, hiding the tears.

Quinn look at her, smiling, "Shelby's here for Beth,"

Rachel turn her gaze towards Shelby and back to Quinn. "What do you mean?"

Puck grab her shoulder which made she spun around a little bit, and almost whispering, "She's adopting Beth,"

Rachel don't know which one hurts the most- the fact that her heart is breaking or the fact that Puck was the one who is hurting. She couldn't decide. Her world is too dizzy to figure it out. But she immediately fell down, gladly Puck was there to catch her and her eyes were lingering for some answers. She lift her chin up, meeting Shelby's worried gaze and smile, nodding, "I'm... I'm happy for you..,"

The world went back to normal, with Mercedes and Tina were talking to each other, Finn and Quinn small (awkward) chatting, Puck was awkwardly bending in with Mike and Matt's conversation, Shelby continue to rock Beth back and forth with Mr Schue by their sides and her- Rachel was sitting, processing the recent information. She can hardly breathe, to tell you the truth.

Beth was going to get a mother's love- Not just an ordinary mother's love- _her _mother, as in, Rachel's own biological mother! Since Rachel was young, she had pray to meet her mother and now that she did, they decides to went on their separates way. To add the pain, her (own) mother is going to love another child (who isn't hers) and still refuse to love her (her won daughter)

It hurts, okay?

It hurts really bad.

Rachel decides the next time she look at Beth, she would hate her- for good this time.

xxx

When, Rachel stepped her foot on her house, the first thing she does was to check the mail and letters on the table- if anything comes up for her. So, she skipped her way to the little table, and hums some show tune. Her finger trace the letter one by one. Mostly for her fathers- either Leroy or Hiram, not so much for her. Until one letter caught her attention.

It's a nice, cute little letter.

She smiles, looking at it.

Without any hesitation, she opened it to reveal an invitation card.

It said, 'You're invited!'.

She flipped it open.

'To Beth Corcoran 1st Birthday Party!'

Rachel let go of the card. Her hands are now trembling. Her tears are building up. She shrieked and quickly ran up to her room. She locked the door behind her and bury herself in her bed. Before she knew it, she was crying herself to sleep.

When Rachel wakes up, Hiram was standing at her bedroom door, preforming a weak smile.

"Hey," she greet sheepishly.

Hiram nod, "Hello honey,"

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said, rubbing her eyes, "I must've fall asleep,"

Hiram smile and went to sit at her bed. She look at him, weirdly, "Why are you so... quite?"

"Honey," his voice was tensed up, "Do you remember why exactly you fell asleep?"

"Um, let me think, I guess.. um, I guess...," her voice trailed off. Then she too, stay in silent.

After a while, she spoke, "I don't want to go,". Her father convinced her that Shelby needed her support and maybe she could help her and some other things that Rachel was too tired to listen. Hiram gave up in the end and Rachel finally stop covering her ears. Just then, Leroy came walking in, "Whatever you do, Rachel dear, she is s_till _your mother. You can't change it,"

Leroy was always the smart one.

She hated it.

xxx

Rachel ended up at the Corcoran's household in the end. They were many kids running around, playing. Some were 3 years old and some was still crawling. It was a small party- very simple, very nice- very perfect. Rachel walk herself towards the house and inside the living room. Inside, there was a little girl, in a pink dress, spinning around.

Wait- no, she's dancing- not spinning.

It's ridiculous (and possibly cute)

It hit her- that little girl is Beth. The girl she was supposed to hate. _Duh_. Rachel bite her inner cheek, _she's growing fine _she thought and sit, staring at the dancing one year old blonde as everyone keeps clapping their hands. "Rachel!" someone shrieked. Rachel turn around, finding Shelby in a mess. She almost laugh (almost) but held it in, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Ugh, the kids and the cupcakes. It's awful,"

Rachel giggles and Shelby hugs her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn you into a cupcake too," Shelby said, as soon as she broke the hug. Rachel smiles, letting out a great sigh, "It's fine- really. Let me help you," she offered. Shelby look at her, puzzled, "Are you sure?". Rachel laugh lightly and nod, "Yes. Very sure," she insisted. Shelby was amazed, "Alright, then. But first," she pointed out and grab Rachel's hand.

"I introduced you to Beth," she said, standing in front of the one year old.

"Beth, honey, this is Rachel," Shelby said, slowly. Beth seems to be confused at first but soon, smile, "Okay. Hewwo!," she said, then run off.

Shelby rolls her eyes (still smiling) and look at Rachel, "She does that sometimes," she said, "Running away from people,"

"It's okay," Rachel answered, sincerely.

"Okay, how about you help me with th-,"

"Um, before that, I have something for her," Rachel searched her bag and dig up everything in there. After a few seconds passed, she found it. "I want her to have this," she said, handing Shelby a bracelet. It was a silver bracelet with a several mini heart-shaped, palm trees, stars, beach balls, but there was one thing that really caught Shelby's attention- there, hang a mini '20', "What is this?"

"It's a lucky number, I guess. I bought it at California,"

"Oh," Shelby smiles, and nod, "It's very beautiful, Rachel,"

Rachel nod as a respond.

xxx

Yah, the bracelet. That was a lie.

Well, she _did _bought it at California- it's just, the '20' number. She, personally, asked the man to add a mini '20' on the bracelet.

After taking a photograph of the bracelet with her phone, she sent it to Puck, adding '_What do you think of this bracelet?_'

_'Cute '20'. Why?'_

'_Nothing. Just asking for opinions. Thanks'_

_'Stop bugging me with useless texts, Berry'_

_'I am not! I just thought that maybe a good jewish friend of mine would give me his opinion on this wonderful bracelet'_

_'Then, call Jewfro, dude'_

Rachel decides to not to reply on his last text.

xxx

Rachel started liking Beth, after a few baby sitting and playing and small chatting.

Beth was 2 when she kissed Rachel on the cheek and pronounce her name perfectly.

"Rachel," she said.

Rachel look at her, "Yah?"

"We're sisters, right?"

Rachel gulped. She didn't know what to answer to her question, really. "W-who told you that?"

Beth look down, continuing what she was doing, "Mama," she simply said.

"She said t-that?"

"Yup!" Beth cheered.

"Then, I guess we _are_ sisters,"

"Awesome,"

xxx

Rachel was at her dorm, when she got a phone call. It was Shelby who was calling her. Something had happened to Beth.

xxx

Beth was confirmed to be deaf at age 3.

Since that day, Rachel had company Shelby on some sign language lessons. Shelby was taking it hard the first time, but as soon as she started to face the music, she was relief. At least, that was the only thing that was going to happened to Beth. Beth is also taking a few sign language, and she seems to be taking it quite perfectly. Beth was a smart girl, that was no doubt, she learn it quickly and easily. Shelby was still hesitating but she got the hold of it.

Rachel- well, Rachel can communicate perfectly too. After all, when Rachel Berry sets her mind on something, she'll work her ass off to get it.

'What are you doing?' Rachel signed Beth.

'Playing' she answered back.

And things went back to normal after that.

They're still sisters, Shelby is still Beth's mother, Rachel is well, just Rachel.

xxx

When Beth turns 5, Shelby would send her to New York over to Rachel's house and stay there for 3 weeks during the summer.

Rachel would usually take her to buy some ice creams or have her to come to her performances. Then, they talked about what had happened over the years. Rachel would watch her draw (she's a talented artist), sketches some things. When Rachel flips the page of her sketchbook, she was amazed. There was a picture of Shelby and Shelby's new boyfriend, Dan, and Hiram and Leroy. Also, a few pictures of Rachel and maybe a beautiful scenery or creature. It was beautiful.

'You're good at this' Rachel signed her, smiling.

She reply the smile and signed back, 'I know'

When Beth was seven, Rachel sent her to a few art classes for deaf. Beth almost cries. 'You're amazing' the blonde signed.

'I know'

So, this means, Beth has to stay longer at New York during the summer. Beth convinced Shelby that she will be okay- she will- she promised.

And her wish was granted.

Every time summer comes, Beth knew she was going to have one of the most wonderful times of her life.

xxx

One night, when Beth was 6 years old, she asked Rachel how did she live without a mother.

Rachel smile and sigh 'I had a mother'

Beth insists she tells more about Rachel past. After a few minutes arguing, Rachel gave up and nod, 'Well, I know this woman, named Anna, she had this gorgeous blue eyes. I used to call her 'mom' because she was the nearest thing to a mother right then. She raise me up alongside Hiram and Leroy. She got pregnant a few years later with a guy named Alan Smith. I was happy. I always wanted a little sister or brother. We talked about it all the time. We went shopping for baby things and went to doctor's appointment together. Once we knew the baby's a boy, we decided on a nice name, Cory'

'What happened after that?' Beth asked.

'They moved away before baby Cory was even born. Smith got transferred'

'How old are you then?'

'Around 7, I guess'

'You're very young, Rachel'

Rachel nod, wiping her tears 'I know' she tried to smile.

'Don't worry. Now, you got me!' Beth cheered and hug her. Rachel smile and hug her back, feeling slightly relief.

xxx

With the stress, pressure and drama in her life, Rachel started smoking when she was 20.

She didn't smoke frequently- only when she is under a lot of a pressure. But still, it was a bad habit. She even knew it herself.

Rachel sigh, letting out the black smoke from her nose and mouth. Guilt building up in her body and she threw the cigarette away, stepping it and watch as the light went out. Beth came out of no where, carrying a water bottle. Usually, Rachel would smoke at a park, on a bridge, and she would ask for Beth to run along and go playing as she started smoking. It was pathetic, really.

Beth (8 years old) gave her the water bottle.

'Thank you' Rachel signed back at her.

Rachel gulped the fresh clear liquid down her throat, vanishing her smoky cloudy taste of cigarette. It was refreshing.

'That was really good'

Beth nod 'Great'

'Are you upset?'

Beth look at Rachel, 'You should really stop smoking. It isn't healthy, Rachel'

Rachel sigh, 'I tried, Beth'

'Then, try harder!'

'Okay' she promised 'But it won't happen magically, though'

Beth smiles and hug her 'I love you'

'I love you too'

Okay, so what if she looks like Quinn- her nose, her face, her skin tone- because every time Rachel stare at her hazel eyes, she didn't saw Quinn- she saw Noah and she was glad.

xxx

Beth was 9 when she discovered the truth.

Rachel didn't know how she knows but hey- she's a smart girl.

'I know mama isn't my real mother' Beth started. Rachel sigh and look at Beth 'How do you know?' she asked. Beth look down, and signal back, 'It wasn't that hard to figure it out but I love mama, though and it will never change'. Rachel smiles 'I know'. 'My real parents- Are they still alive?' Beth asked.

'Yah. Still breathing the last time I checked' she answered.

'You know them?'

Rachel sigh (for the millionth times that day), 'Yes'

'Are they your friends?'

'Something like that. We went to the same high school'

Beth didn't signal anything for a respond, instead, she stayed quiet.

'Do you ever miss them?'

'Yes and no'

Rachel look at Beth, puzzled, 'I miss them as my parents but I have my family right here- and that's enough' she smiles 'I know they didn't just give me up like I'm a nothing- they loved me. That's why my real daddy gives me this bracelet,' she showed the number '20' bracelet, 'It's my lucky bracelet'

'It's very beautiful, Beth'

xxx

Rachel held the letter in her grasp until her knuckles turns white. She walks slowly towards Beth( she's older now, almost 12), who is now feeding some birds with breads. She smiles, looking at her, 'Hey Beth' she tapped her shoulder.

'Oh, Hello'

'I have to tell you something'

'What is it?'

'I have some business to attend next Monday. That means you have to go back to mama,'

'What? No! Why? What business?'

'It's a gathering- of my high school friends'

'Where?'

'At Lima, Ohio. It's far away, Beth'

'I'll come'

'You can't'

'Why?'

'Because, Beth. Just because'

'My real parents are going to be there, right?'

'Beth, please-,'

'No! I'll be fine. Really. Take me there. I want to see them. I want to follow you. I'm not giving up on my summers, Rachel'

'Are you sure?'

'Very sure. I'll be fine'

'Promise?'

'Yes. Pinky promise'

xxx

When Rachel walked in the room, all of the people in it turn their gaze directly at her. Like she was Britney Spears or something. Rachel removed the sunglasses and reveal her face. Everyone in the room sigh a relief sigh and went to hug her. Kurt was the fastest one, "Oh My Gosh, look at you!" he shrieked. Rachel laugh and gaze around, looking at her old glee-mates.

Everyone changes over the years.

The guys look much mature and the woman were older. She should've guesses so.

"And who is this?" Brittany ask, shaking hands with Beth.

Rachel's smiles almost gone, "This is... Guys, this is Beth,"

At this moment, almost every eyes in the room was shocked. "She's deaf," Rachel stuttered, her eyes were seacrhing for a specific couple. Bingo! Puck and Quinn- both look awfully shocked. Then, Rachel turn her body to face Beth, she signal her 'Wave and smile, Beth'

Beth wave and smile, following her orders. Then she signal, which Rachel translated, "She said 'It's nice meeting all of you' "

xxx

Rachel ran up to get a quick smoke outside. Beth was happily playing with the other glee-mates (gladly Brittany knew sign languages). Once the poisonous gas insert her body, she sigh, relief. Suddenly, before her eyes, was Puck, almost glaring.

When her eyes met his, his eyes soften, "What happened?" he chocked out.

"I don't know," she exhaled the smoky gas "She's deaf when she was three but she manage to handle it quite well,"

"She's beautiful,"

"She's smart, Noah and she's a good artist,"

Rachel searches something in her bag and handed him a sketch book. Puck took it slowly and flip the page one by one. They were magnificent. They were... he was speechless, "She's wonderful," he breathed. Rachel didn't say another word, still smoking the deadly cigarette.

"You've change," Puck look at her.

"Not that much," she giggles.

Puck grab the cigarette and throw it away in a drain. He grab her bag and took out the rest of her supply of cigarettes.

"What are you doing?" Rachel screamed.

"Things you'd do when I was the one who smoked 10 years ago!"

Rachel grunt.

"I don't want you to change, Rachel," he said, brushing a strain of her hair back behind her ears, "Smoking isn't good for health- especially, for you,"

She look down, avoiding any eye-contact, "Thanks,"

Beth came walking in between of them. Puck froze, just by looking at her. Beth smiles and look at Puck carefully. Suddenly, she hugged Puck. He, hesitates at first, hugs back. A few minutes later, they both broke the hug apart. Beth signaled something. Puck look at Rachel for some guidance.

"She said 'thanks',"

"Why?" He asked.

"For giving her a life,"

"How does she knows?"

Rachel shrugged, "Like I said, she's smart,"

xxx

Quinn didn't say anything and Rachel didn't push her.

Beth also look at her carefully and smiles.

Quinn return the smile and slowly knee-down infront of Beth.

She kissed Beth's forehead.

When Beth hugs her and run off to Brittany, Quinn look at Rachel.

"She's gorgeous,"

xxx

Beth smile as she lick the ice cream some more.

'Did you enjoy it?' Rachel asked.

'Yes. It's very nice, Rachel'

"Excuse me,"

Rachel lift up her chin, looking at a young man, around 20.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the place to the Lima's oldest Park?"

"Oh, yes, um, it's 2 kilometer away forward. You usually spotted the signs to the park about 1 kilometer from here,"

"Oh, okay, thanks,"

"Wait- what's your name?"

"Um, Cory- Cory Smith,"

Rachel smiles, "Have a nice journey,"

"Thank you,"

Beth look at Rachel after the young man leaves 'Do you know him?'

'I may have spotted him somewhere' Rachel nod and continue to lick her ice cream, 'I'm glad I have you as my sister'

'And I'm glad I have you as mine'

xxx

_So no matter what you been through, No matter what you into, No matter what you see when you look outside your window_

_That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere, Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home, Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!_

_-_The Show Goes on by Lupe Fiasco_  
><em>


End file.
